Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki:User Page Policy
All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However some basic rules apply when dealing with these personal pages. What is a User Page? *A user page is your own personal page where you can add personal information, interests and really anything you like (within reason). On , user pages are also used to show a user's activity on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. Rules of the User Page *'No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content' - You may place whatever you want on your own user page, so long as it is not illegal, inappropriate, offensive or otherwise against any of our official policies. * Fan Art, Fan Fiction - The user page is the only place on this site that fan art and fan fiction is allowed. *'No user is allowed to edit another user's user page' without their expressed permission. A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your user page without permission, you can report it to an administrator. * No blacklists of other users - Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their user page. should keep a positive editing environment and users should not blast other users on their user page. * Pictures on your user page - Users are allowed to place new or existing images on their user pages. However, users should mark for deletion any picture that they uploaded for their profile which they are no longer using. You can do this by adding to the picture's information page. For further information on pictures, see out Image Policy. What is a Talk Page? *The user's talk page is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your talk page, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the top of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki, or on the bottom right. Rules of the Talk Page *'You must respect the owner of the talk page at all times' - All posts on a user's talk page should be polite and calm. Try to be civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. If you feel that somebody has done so, report it to an administrator straight away. *'Always sign your posts on a talk page' - You can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *'Do not alter any post that is not your own,' unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates the wiki's policies. *'Headings' - Use appropriate headings to set out the topic you wish to discuss. *'Add comments to the end of the page,' unless a new section has been started underneath the topic you are replying to. *'Use the Archive instead of deleting content' - While users are allowed to conduct maintenance and clean-up of their talk page, content should not to be deleted from a user's talk page, except to remove abusive or threatening comments, or anything else which breaches our policies. Instead, when a user's talk page becomes excessively long (i.e. at least a few screens long), they may move it to an archive. See for details on how to do this. *'It is forbidden for a user to remove warnings' from an administrator. Removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the admins and the community as a whole. Category:Policy